Bleach: Edge of Reason
by MandoCommander
Summary: Seq. to The Shadow of Las Noches. The war between The Arrancar Army and the Soul Society is about to begin. Ichigo and Rukia begin their new lives as a couple all the while friends and foes prepare for the coming conflict. Strength, devotion, power, and love will all be tested as both sides prepare. Rated M for graphic violence, blood, language, crude humor, and suggestive content.
1. Prologue

Bleach: Edge of Reason

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **A/N: As this is the third story in my continuing Bleach series, I would advise new readers to look over the prequel first, The Shadow of Las Noches first, parts 1 and 2. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

It was another dark, desolate night in Hueco Mundo like any other. Outside a cave that led into a rock formation that jutted out from the desert sands, its exterior grounds dotted by multiple dead tree-like objects, the corpses of multiple Hollows disintegrated into nothing. A single one remained standing, a humanoid one enshrouded in bone armor that also included his skull-like mask. He was evidently a Vasto Lorde. A single bone sword, drenched in the blood of the fallen, was held in his right hand, while his left hand held another Hollow by the throat, battered, cut up, and bloodied. The smaller wolf-like being was struggling against the evident superior strength and power of his opponent, who's narrowed, dark, and cruel eyes scrutinized him with cold and ruthless condemnation.

"You honestly believed you and your little friends could ambush me in my own lair and come out on top? You were bold, and foolish. My reputation is well-earned."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The defeated lesser Hollow gagged under the grip of his foe, "We just wanted to establish a name for ourselves, to be feared so we would be left alone! And so we figured…"

"What better way to obtain a reputation of fear and respect than steal the one belonging to the most powerful Vasto Lorde in the entire world? A clear cut plan, but as I said, foolish. By attempting my demise, you have sealed your own, as you saw with your former comrades. Thousands have fallen before my blade over the centuries, a handful of newcomers would never be a problem."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! Please, mercy! Let me go, you win!" The lesser Hollow gagged and sputtered in fear, a cruel ironic twist.

"Mercy? You should know that is not the way of this world, and it's not mine either. I tire of your pathetic display, goodbye."

"No, wait!"

The lesser Hollow found in the next instant that his pleading was indeed nor nothing, for a single impalement through his mask left him deceased. The lone Vasto Lorde Hollow did not look happy or even somewhat celebratory at his victory. His eyes remained cold and heartless. He simply tossed the corpse away as it disintegrated. He then spoke again.

"I take it by your willingness to just walk right up to this place you either don't know where you are, or you aren't trying to sneak up on me like these weaklings."

Behind the Vasto Lorde Hollow stood a brown-haired Caucasian man in black Soul Reaper robes with a white overcoat. Smirking to himself, he spoke in his calm voice.

"Oh I know where I am, but I am more curious about you at the moment. Tell me, you proclaim yourself to be at the top in this world, but there are Arrancars and even a Hollow who called himself king. What do you, a lone Vasto Lorde, say to that?"

"There are Arrancars, yes, and there was one Vasto Lorde who had the ego to declare himself king when lacking the highest power, but it is no secret, even among those too prideful to admit it, that I alone am the most powerful being in this nightmare world. Anyone who ever dared to try and prove otherwise is gone." The Vasto Lorde Hollow replied without turning to face his new visitor.

"Interesting, most fascinating indeed. There is no condescension or arrogance in your words, you are merely stating a fact."

"Yes, but let's talk about you now, stranger. Judging by your questions, and your appearance, you are not of this world. In fact, your attire and your weapon seem to suggest you are a Soul Reaper. Why would one of your kind come all the way out here alone?"

"Inquisitive and powerful. You remind me of myself. I was a Soul Reaper, but like you I reached the limits of my power. I am something different now, and in the process of becoming more down the road. I have come here because I am assembling an army made up of the most powerful this world has to offer, and I want you to join me." The man explained. The Vasto Lorde Hollow turned to face him.

"An army you say? You've gained my interest, but I'm not convinced. Why should I join you? I have been on my own for a very long time and done just fine."

"Indeed it is clear you have, but why do just fine when you can do so much more? What would you say if I told you I could help you surpass your current limit and achieve an even higher potential than you thought possible, that I could grant you this new level and teach you to control it?"

The Vasto Lorde Hollow thought for a moment before replying, "I would say, I would be very interested. However, you said you were at least once a Soul Reaper. They are the bane of my kind, and I have slaughtered many over the centuries. What if this is just some kind of ruse?" The Vasto Lorde Hollow asked.

"Come with me, and you can find out one way or another for yourself." Was all the man said in reply.

"I suppose so. Very well then, I'll see what this is about, for now. What is your name, stranger?"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. And you are?"

"I am Rork, Rork Vesar." And with that the lone Vasto Lorde and the new Lord of Hueco Mundo departed.

 _On that day, in his citadel, he made good on his word. I obtained a new level of power, something far beyond even my wildest imagination. Nothing compares to this, what I am now. I am the supreme, the ultimate, the First Espada. And for his gifts I owe a debt of gratitude that I continue to repay with eternal loyalty. I am a weapon of his will, and I have never been more proud. By the command of Lord Aizen, and the sharp edge of my blade, all of our enemies will fall and never get up._


	2. Chapter 1: Tying Up Loose Ends

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Chapter 1: Tying Up Loose Ends

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

It was midday in Karakura Town outside the old warehouse that served as the headquarters of the Vizards. Just outside a side door to the building stood the First Espada, Rork Vesar. His longcoat's tails fluttered only slightly in the weak wind. After only a brief moment to himself, the Arrancar phased into the warehouse through the door. Once on the main floor he found himself quickly surrounded by exiled former Soul Reapers, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro Otoribashi, Lov Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hachigen Ushoda. Their leader was the first to speak.

"Well, well, well, judging by your unexpected arrival and your getup you must be one of Aizen's lackeys. And here I was beginning the think the bastard had forgotten about us altogether."

"I'm afraid you are unwelcome here. Leave us immediately." Hachigen, always the softer one, tried to persuade their foe to leave peacefully. Lov merely scoffed at the notion.

"Come on, Hachi, don't drive him out. Not before we've had our fun."

"I agree, let's send this ass back to Aizen in pieces." Hiyori suggested menacingly.

"Well are you gonna say something or should we just get to pummeling you?" Shinji asked the Espada sarcastically. Rork merely narrowed his dark yellow eyes at the Vizards before speaking at last.

"Brash, overconfident, clueless. Lord Aizen had the lot of you pegged from the start."

"You're certainly one to talk. We can sense your spirit energy you know? It's less than even one of us. I think we're pretty safe here." Rojuro exclaimed. Rork merely smirked to himself under the fragment of his mask.

"Well you are wrong. All I see are the aforementioned 'failed experiments' described to me by my lord. I am here to clean up the laboratory mess that each and every one of you makes up." His words left Hiyori seething. She quickly drew her Zanpakuto and donned her mask.

"This is the 'failed experiment' that's going to kill you! DIE!"

The furious young girl lunged forth but with a single flash of sonido, she stopped and the others gasped. Rork was now standing behind her with his back to her, his own Zanpakuto drawn and coated along the blade in blood. Hiyori trembled slightly in shock and pain, and then fell into two pieces on the floor, having been bisected at the waist.

"HIYORI! KILL HIM!" Shinji shouted in a rage.

The rest of the Vizards quickly attempted to draw their own blades and don their masks, but the Espada was relentless. Within the next instant Kensei, Rojuro and Mashiro were all on the floor in pieces as well. Shinji leapt at Rork through the air, but a single stroke of the blade severed both his legs, and a single swipe of the left index finger destroyed the Vizard leader's mask. Hirako hit the floor hard, disabled completely. Hachigen attempted to put up kido barriers, but a single gran ray cero, dark purple in it's energy, obliterated him and took out the entire south wall of the warehouse

"Smash, Haguro Tobo!" Lisa activated her shikai.

"Crush Down, Tengumaru!" Lov did the same.

A single swipe of Rork's left hand destroyed the blade and broke the shaft of Lisa's weapon, and just the tip of the blade of his unreleased Zanpakuto was enough to block and halt the massive swing of Lov's own weapon. Unarmed and in a panic, Lisa attempted to use flash step to retreat to a safe distance and gather her wits, but Rork was upon her with sonido effortlessly. Without a word or a moment of hesitation he swung his sword down through her, almost cutting her in two as well. She had almost no time to recognize the pain, for in the next instant the same blade left her without a head. She fell to the floor in pieces.

"DAMNIT!" Lov, now the last one standing and in horror and in fury, attempted to attack again with his shikai, using flash step to try and catch Rork off-guard. The attempt was for naught, for simply by swiping his left hand again Rork destroyed Lov's shikai, shattering the massive blunt weapon into tiny fragments. With three more stokes of the sword at lightning speed, Lov joined his comrades on the ground, in pieces as well. Rork went back to the floor to face Shinji, rapidly bleeding out from his severed legs and helpless at the feet of the Espada. In a desperate final move, the former captain attempted to stab Rork with his Zanpakuto, only for a heavy swing of his opponent's to shatter the blade, leaving only the hilt. Another stroke severed Shinji's right arm as well, leaving him with nothing to defend himself. Shinji shouted out in complete agony and bewilderment. Struggling to speak, he demanded from the Espada.

"How… is this possible…? Your spirit energy was less than just one of us… there is no way you could have…"

"You really haven't figured it out yet? I can conceal my power at will. What you and the rest sensed was only the tiny fraction I allowed you to sense. In truth amongst the ranks of my lord's army, only he alone has a superior power level. You all died the moment I set foot in here."

"You son of a bitch… you will get what's coming to you… sooner or later… all who support Aizen will!" Shinji chocked on his own blood.

"Wishful thinking, but don't count on it." And with that, Rork silenced the former captain by cutting his throat. He left the building and floated up to the sky, demolishing the warehouse with a final cero just as police and fire sirens began to draw close. He departed unseen without another word.

Across the district at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo was sitting on the couch with Rukia on his lap. The young couple was watching The Chappy the Rabbit Show, well Rukia was. Ichigo believed the show to be stupid and immature, but was willing to sit through it if it meant time with his girlfriend. Holding her close to him, he spoke to her with a smirk.

"Will you ever get over this crap, midget?"

"Just shut up and hold me, Berry." Rukia replied in the like manner with a smile. Ichgio complied, returning the gesture. Rukia got a call on her communicator and answered it, recognizing the caller. "Captain-Director Takimo, I didn't expect to hear from you today. Do you have need of myself or the Substitute, sir?"

"Third Seat Kuchiki, I and the 14 Divisions require your presence for an important meeting immediately. Head to Urahara's shop at once, something terrible has happened and it must be addressed." The gentle tone of the veteran Soul Reaper was replaced by an unusual level of seriousness and urgency. The two young Soul Reapers were a bit startled, but complied.

 **A/N: I would appreciate reviews from any and all from my readers. I put a lot of thought into each chapter of my stories and value your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans Moving Forward

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Chapter 2: Plans Moving Forward

 **A/N: In my take on Bleach Rukia is in the 14** **th** **Division, and at this point in the series a seated officer given the increasing dangers of Aizen's plans and her shikai abilities. I will explain the unique title in the rank Takimo has soon.**

At Urahara's Shop, Ichigo and Rukia let themselves in. Inside the back room with the wall monitor they found the man himself along with Yoruichi and Tessai, as well as an unexpected visitor, Momo. On the screen was Takimo. All present had expressions of grave concern, rare for most of them. Rukia quickly bowed to her captain in respect.

"Captain-Director Takimo, sir."

"Hey guys, what's this all about?" Ichigo asked, informal as ever.

"Third Seat Kuchiki, Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki, I am glad you both arrived with due haste. I wish I was contacting you with better news, but unfortunately we believe things have become much more dire for us all." Takimo began to the new arrivals.

"I assume this has to do with Aizen and the Arrancars?" Ichigo asked. The 14th Division Captain elaborated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Earlier today a lone Arrancar, the First Espada, entered the World of the Living and attacked the hideout of the Vizards. From what we have been able to gather both here in the Seireitei and from Urahara over on your side, there were no survivors. Hirako and the others have been wiped out. The battle was over so quickly it was as if the spirit energy released in the fighting was just one single mass. It took close analysis to differentiate the separate spirit signatures. I can tell by the looks on your faces that you had no idea this was taking place so close to you."

Ichigo and Rukia were frozen in shock, completely speechless to the horrifying words.

 _"_ _No way… Shinji and the other Vizards… dead? And none of us were able to do a thing in time to stop it?!"_ Ichigo panicked in his mind.

 _"_ _They were all officer-level Soul Reapers with Hollowfication like Ichigo… and over 200 years experience behind them all… they were all killed that easily?!"_ Rukia was equally mortified. Urahara spoke next.

"It was most definitely a coordinated effort though, ordered by Aizen himself. Multiple Menos Grande and a whole mess of rank and file Hollows arrived just moments before the Espada did. While they attacked the shop and kept myself and the others here occupied, he was free to attack the Vizards without worrying about reinforcements. You and Rukia should have been able to sense something even with the whole thing being over so quickly. Did you at all?" Ichigo felt his eyes widen at a sudden realization that hit him hard.

"No… but my house was attacked by the very same, Menos Grande and lesser Hollows earlier today. Rukia and I made short work of them… we must have been too occupied with protecting the place with my dad and the twins inside to notice what was going on across town…"

"We should have suspected something… Captain-Director Takimo, sir, we failed to fulfill our duty. I offer our most sincere apologies and utmost regret. Do what you must as reprimand." Rukia bowed again. Ichigo looked back at the elderly captain with his eyes still wide, concerned as to what Rukia was implying. Takimo however had a softer expression now.

"At ease, Rukia. Neither you nor Ichigo had standing orders to assist the Vizards. They were still considered fugitives by the Soul Society. We were monitoring their activity and considering reaching out to them for support in the coming war, but it looks like Aizen knew that all too well."

"It is not just the death of the Vizards that brings concern to us though, it's the sheer level of power and speed with which they were slain." Momo further explained.

"The power of the First Espada was already known to be an extremely high amount for someone who had likely only been an Arrancar for a limited period, thanks to the encounters with him the two of you had. However this most recent assault has exceeded what we believed were his limits, even if he had used his sword release. And to put it bluntly, we don't know for sure if he even did use his Zanpakuto's abilities." Yoruichi added. Both Ichigo and the petite Soul Reaper at his side appeared to be at a loss and frightened even more so at this news.

"No, that's impossible. I've seen the Vizards in action. There is no way he was able to kill them all so easily without using what had to be his full power!" Ichigo shouted.

"It doesn't seem possible… It can't be… right?" Rukia asked timidly.

"Either way what's done is done, and we can only act on the now. I sent Lieutenant Hinamori to escort the both of you to the Seireitei at once. We believe an attack is imminent. You will report to me in my Division Barracks upon your arrival." Takimo finished.

Across realms in Hueco Mundo, inside the citadel of Las Noches, Rork entered the throne room and silently kneeled before his master, his head lowered in utmost respect. Aizen smiled wickedly at the display before speaking.

"Welcome back, my First Espada. I knew you wouldn't be gone long."

"Indeed, my lord. I return to you in triumph once again. The wayward science experiments have been dealt with." Rork informed his superior in a cold, remorseless tone.

"Yes, failed specimens finally put down. Was there any dignity to it?" Aizen asked in his typical calm tone.

"With respect, my lord, death is rarely dignified. They died like everyone on the battlefield dies, broken, full of regrets, likely asking themselves 'why?'."

"I would have expected that to be honest. Now that the last hindrance has been removed, we can move forward with our plans. The invasion will begin in two days. I will summon the Espada for a final meeting tomorrow. You have done well, dismissed."

Rork rose from the floor and bowed before departing. From behind Aizen's throne came Gin and Kaname. Gin spoke first, sarcastic and blunt as was typical.

"That was an interesting two minutes."

"Do the two of you have any regrets?" Aizen asked without turning his head to face either of them. Kaname replied first.

"No, I made my choice long ago. The spilling of their blood means nothing to me."

"Nor do I. Never have, never will." Gin finished.


	4. Chapter 3: Together

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Chapter 3: Together

In the Seireitei inside the Soul Society, Ichigo and Rukia, now in their Soul Reaper forms, arrived at the 14th Division Barracks. The troops of the division and the two exchanged greetings as they passed, making their way to the Captain-Director's office. They were met by Shanjo. He and Rukia shared a bow before he addressed her and Ichigo.

"Third Seat Kuchiki, welcome back. It is good to see you as well, Substitute Kurosaki."

"Likewise, Lieutenant Narani." Rukia replied.

"Takimo is waiting for us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, please follow me inside." Shanjo gestured them to follow. Once inside Rukia bowed to her superior, but Ichigo merely waved his hand half-heartedly.

"Hey, Takimo." He said casually.

"Ichigo!" Rukia reprimanded her boyfriend. Takimo gave a chuckle in response. He smiled at the three younger souls.

"It's okay, Rukia. At ease, all of you. As always it is good to see you two in person. Ichigo, I have been able to persuade the Head Captain and the Central 46 to give you some leeway in your stay with us this time. You will be afforded the same treatment and clearance a member of my division receives, provided you remain under my supervision of course. Your words and actions will be a reflection of me and my troops, so remember that."

"Yes, I understand. I appreciate you looking out for me. I also appreciate you giving us time to say goodbye to dad and the twins." Ichigo said more seriously, grateful he wasn't going to be met with outright suspicion and distrust.

"After all you have done for us thus far it was the least I could do to ease your stress. Now, onto other matters. As part of my duties as your supervisor I am taking you out for a training session first thing tomorrow, so make sure you get a good amount of rest. In my absence as I fulfill my day-to-day duties Rukia will take my place as your superior officer." At this declaration Ichigo felt his expression drop as Rukia grinned to herself, liking the sound of that.

"I will not disappoint you, sir." Rukia told her superior once she collected herself.

"I know you won't." Takimo merely smiled at the two of them once more, knowing full well what they thought of this particular setup. He continued, addressing his lieutenant this time, "Shanjo, I need you to carry the update to the Head Captain at once. Now, the workday is almost done and I am taking off early today, as always every year." Shanjo nodded in respect but Ichigo and Rukia looked puzzled. The elderly captain showed himself out, knowing his lieutenant would explain things if needed. As if on cue once he was gone the officer spoke up.

"He does this every year on this day as he said, private matters, nothing we need to concern ourselves with. I will show Ichigo to his quarters once I return from my errand. For now, let's depart. It is not proper for us to be in the Captain-Director's office when he is not present."

"Right, of course." Rukia replied.

A short period later, Ichigo was alone in his room inside the barracks. It was plain with the minimum, a single window and the futon being the largest furniture piece. Nevertheless Ichigo knew at this point a single room was a luxury in the Seireitei, a privilege reserved commonly only for seated officers. He sighed as he set Zangetsu down on a table against the wall. He heard the door open and quickly turned, but then smiled at his visitor. Rukia returned the gesture. She showed herself in and closed the door behind her. Her boyfriend smirked as he spoke.

"I'm gonna miss having you stay in my closet." Rukia blushed slightly at his words, but shrugged them off quickly.

"Oh shut up, fool. A Soul Reaper must place duty above emotion." Rukia scolded the young man, but with a smile on her face as she did.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm just a Substitute." Ichigo didn't drop his grin as he placed his hands on her waist. Rukia had a likewise expression. They leaned into each other slowly.

"I suppose so…" and with that their lips connected as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Outside the Seireitei and beyond the Rukongai, Takimo carried a basket in his hands as he made his way up a hill overlooking the buildings below. At the top beneath a lone tree stood a single stone marker. The elderly captain gently set the basked down as he got down on his knees before it. He opened the wicker container and pulled out a number of items. A tea set, a small portrait he rested against the stone piece, and two incense candles he promptly lit after placing them to the sides in front of the portrait. It was of a beautiful woman with long hair. Takimo spoke softly as he poured two cups of tea.

"Happy anniversary, my wife." The wind seemed to blow so gently, caressing his face before he resumed about a minute later, deep in thought, "You know not a day goes by when you're not in my thoughts. You're always still in my heart. War is on the horizon once again, and I have a center role in it as always. I know it was never fair of me, to ask you to wait without knowing if I would return to you. I always did though, and you always understood. You were so good to me. You still are even now… I'm mentoring a young couple that is joining the fight this time. It's kinda funny, they remind me of us when we were young. I see it in their eyes, what we had in ours." Takimo took a sip of his tea just as the corners of his eyes swam with tears. After setting the cup back down, they fell freely. He smiled though, looking straight at the painted face of his beloved, "There is no place I'd rather be than right here, with you."


	5. Interlude

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Interlude: Preparing For the Worst

The next morning before the sun was even fully risen above the horizon, Takimo kept true to his word and brought Ichigo out for a morning training exercise. Rukia had opted to accompany the two of them. After a brief breakfast the three departed, though both Rukia and her boyfriend were puzzled at the elderly captain's decision to bring them to a captain's training field in the Seireitei, the outdoor setting an intentional design less the release of a captain's bankai demolish entire buildings. The veteran Soul Reaper spoke upon putting a good amount of distance between himself and Ichigo on the field.

"Okay, the Head Captain and the Central 46 were very specific in what they wanted me to test you for, Ichigo. I'm going to activate my bankai for this session. My bankai, Kaze No Ha Tatsumaki, has three stages. I want you to try and block the first attack without using your own bankai, just your Zanpakuto as it is. I suspect with your progress and the fact your blade is in permanent shikai that you should be able to do this without much difficulty."

Ichigo was a bit skeptical of the idea but relented, trusting the judgement of the older man. After all, Takimo had never done wrong by him or those close to him before. He unsheathed Zangetsu and gripped the hilt firmly with both hands.

"All right, let's do this."

Takimo nodded, drawing Tatsumaki with one hand before looking over to Rukia to address her next, "Rukia, you are welcome to stay and observe, but I need you to clear the field. My Zanpakuto is the most powerful wind type in the Soul Society, and I don't wish for the massive surge in spirit energy to adversely affect you." Rukia nodded, realizing this would be the first time she would see her captain's bankai. She gave Ichigo a reassuring smile before walking to a safe distance. Takimo returned his focus to Ichigo once he was sure the young officer wouldn't be injured by his bankai. He activated his blade's second release at once, "Bankai, Kaze No Ha Tatsumaki!"

The air around the three individuals seemed to vibrate, coming alive with a sudden increased level of spirit energy. A blinding white light encased Takimo and when it subsided in an outward gust of wind, he was encased in beige Arabian robes with a matching shumag. Tatsumaki had changed appearance as well, now resembling a scimitar with a gold and brown leather hilt. Both Ichigo and Rukia watched with complete undivided attention, in awe of the revelation before them. Rukia herself couldn't help but notice it took considerable effort to remain on her feet even at her distance, the power emanating from her superior was incredible. With a single stroke of the sword, dozens of blades appeared in the air around the elderly captain, spinning at high speeds. With a thrust of the sword in a forward motion, the spinning blades were launched, directly at Ichigo.

The Substitute Soul Reaper felt his eyes widen, and even Rukia looked on in concern. Ichigo held strong, quickly collecting his wits. He was successful at blocking all the blades that came his way at incredible speeds, but not without strain. He was forced back and off his feet multiple times, and the faint cracks of metal sounded a weakening Zangetsu. Takimo called out, observing the success of his temporary student.

"Well done, Ichigo! Now I am going to use the second stage of my bankai. You will need to bring your own out for this, I doubt any shikai exists with the ability to thwart this next attack, aside from the Head Captain himself. Remember to trust in yourself and your power, don't let intimidation cloud your judgement when you need to assess a situation quickly."

"I'm ready, Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo did as requested, releasing the power of his own Zanpakuto.

"Very well, Uzu Arashi Tatsumaki!" In a similar display to Tatsumaki's shikai, a swirling windstorm appeared and spun around the blade, but rather than stay on the blade it quickly ejected from its spawn point and onto the ground. Within seconds the storm grew into a massive tornado, one under the control of the veteran captain behind it. Ichigo and Rukia alike were horrified at the display. Takimo sent the tornado toward Ichigo without warning, the swirling dark winds threatening to engulf him. Losing his nerve the young man used flash step to retreat, and quickly found himself running for his life.

"Aaaah! What the hell?! You didn't say anything about a damn tornado! Call it off, man!" Ichigo shouted as he ran. Takimo just comically scratched his chin with his free hand, pretending to entertain the thought.

"Well when you put it so dramatically… nope, sorry! Not my problem!" The elderly captain replied in a tone that strongly hinted he was amused at the ordeal.

"Captain-Director Takimo, please! I think Ichigo has had enough!" Rukia was starting to become genuinely fearful for the safety of her love.

"There is a point to all this, Rukia. Have faith in tired old me!" Takimo replied, whimsically faking insult at Rukia's panic.

"Well out with it! What is the point here?!" Ichigo shouted, still on the run.

"The point is in the face of this power you did not expect you chose to break and run! In a war for the very survival of the Soul Society retreat is a luxury none of us will have! Heed my advice, Ichigo, trust in yourself and your power! Believe in your might and stand your ground!"

Realizing the truth in the old man's words, Ichigo turned to face the tornado. Charging up his own spirit energy, he released his signature attack on the spiraling winds.

"Getsugaa Tensho!"

The blast of spirit energy did the trick, for the entire tornado was demolished and dispersed with the single hit. Ichigo and Rukia both looked over to Takimo who was simply smiling.

Meanwhile inside one of the multiple dojos within Las Noches, Rork was sparring with Gin blade to blade. Gin's trademark grin never left his face for each blow dodged, blocked, and performed alike. Rork wasn't wavering either, the two allies performing at their peak, for a non-release state that is. Eventually the two stopped for a tea break.

"You never disappoint Rork, but if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be making plans with your Fraccion? The invasion begins tomorrow after all." Gin asked before taking a sip from his cup.

"I have been drilling them for weeks in preparation. Aranis is more than capable of reigning the others in for a final exercise." Rork replied before doing the same, having removed the fragment of his mask which covered his mouth and jaw.

"And also, how are you able to do that? Take off what's left of your mask and put it back on as if to do so is nothing? A fragmented mask is key to the power of an Arrancar after all."

"Simple really, my spirit energy is so immense and well-stabilized that the action affects nothing as it would otherwise. My power has become embedded within my very being, leaving the mask fragment a mere physical representation of that power." Gin's grin merely widened as Rork explained this.

"My my, you are quite the scary one. I didn't even know an Arrancar could achieve that with a high level of power."

"Nor did I until I achieved this level. Let us drink to Lord Aizen." Rork suggested as he raised his cup.

"Yes, and to victory." Gin added as he did the same.

The two men drank their toast to what was to come.


	6. Chapter 4: The Gentle Smile

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Chapter 4: The Gentle Smile

As the sun began to set over the Soul Society, Takimo quietly made his way back to his barracks across the Seireitei. The captain's meetings were unbearably dull most of the time but a necessity and one he petitioned to be increased in frequency ever since Aizen's betrayal, one that didn't face many objections given the amount of time, depth and seriousness behind the deception of the traitorous captain and his cohorts. Once inside he made his way toward his office for a final check on the daily routine when he was halted by a sudden noise emenating from within the room on his right, the room he gave to Ichigo, and a sudden feminine noise at that. Creaking the door open slowly after unlocking it thanks to his possession of the keys to the barracks, he peered in for only a brief moment before a deep blush stained his wrinkled old face. He then closed his eyes and smiled to himself while shaking his head.

 _"_ _Young love, sweet and passionate. As much as they deserve time alone, I'm afraid I can't allow this here and now."_ The elderly captain then thought of a way to both halt their activity and thoroughly embarrass them as a sort of punishment for their brashness inside his barracks.

"Bow chika, wow, wow, chika wow, wow!" He sang at them in a mocking tone. Instantly their lip lock ceased. Rukia shrieked in scandalous surprise and Ichigo yelped as he fell off the bed. Thankfully she was still fully clothed albeit ragged and he was just stripped of his upper robes, his chest exposed only. The two of them were now more red than they had made the old man less than a minute prior. Ichigo was at a loss for words as he stammered to try and think of an explanation or excuse, but Rukia found her voice sooner.

"Captain-Director Takimo, sir! I am so very, very sorry! I have no excuse… forgive me if you can!" The veteran Soul Reaper merely gave a light smile as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He had humiliated them enough, no need for the rest of his division to get wise to what was happening.

"Relax, Rukia, I'm not mad. I was young once many, many centuries ago. I understand the drive to get into the pants of your significant other." He was understanding and blunt at the same time, if only to get his message across and enjoy their reactions. Rukia felt the urge to crawl under the sheets and hide from her superior, but since the bed smelled of Ichigo she realized it wouldn't help settle the heat between her legs. Ichigo finally was able to speak up, sort of.

"It-it's not like that you… you perverted old man! We just wanted to…" His train of thought halted as Takimo approached them both with a hearty laugh.

"I'm perverted? Who was about to jump the bones of my Third Seat just moments ago?" He pointed out, further silencing the young man. He then continued, "I know exactly what you two were up to, it's called the dirty and you can't do it yet!" He picked up the discarded portion of Ichigo's robes and threw it at him, clearly a demand to put it back on.

"With all due respect, old man, I think Rukia and I are old enough to make this decision on our own." The orange-haired individual said as he obliged and slipped the clothing back on.

"Ichigo, please! This is my captain you are talking to! It's bad enough we were caught!" Rukia pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Oh I see, it's only bad that you got caught, eh?" Takimo wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her head to lower sharply.

"I thought you liked the idea of us as a couple, why the sudden hypocrisy?" Ichigo barked.

"Ichigo, stop it!" Rukia was getting more embarrassed and now angry at him for his lack of respect for her superior.

"You both are missing the bigger picture here. It's not your intimacy I take issue with, it's your choice of location for your fun times. This is my division barracks, a place of discipline, order, and these men and women who live here are soldiers who must go months at a time being sexually repressed in the line of duty. It wouldn't be fair to them to have to listen to you two get nasty."

Ichigo and Rukia finally remembered at once what it would mean to do this where they were. Ichigo joined Rukia and conceded defeat.

"You're right, of course you are, I'm sorry."

"As am I" Rukia repeated. Takimo merely returned to his gentle smile.

"As I said I was young once, I understand completely. Enough of this awkwardness though, you two are coming back to my place for an evening dinner, I insist!"

"You're place? As in you have a home outside of the barracks?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain-Director Takimo, veteran and captain of the 14th Division and founder and director of the Watch Fellowship for the Rukongai is the leader of House Takimo, one of the five great noble families of the Soul Society." Rukia informed her love, as though it was all rehearsed.

"That's right I am, anyway I am inviting both of you back to my estate for some much-needed celebration. It's about time all this seriousness be leveled out with a mutual good time, eh? Now let's go, time for a great feast prepared by the finest chefs in the Soul Society!"

"Okay, okay, but what's the Watch Fellowship?" Ichigo asked. Rukia answered him with a smile.

"It's a law-enforcement and charity organization made to protect and help all the downtrodden citizens in the Rukongai districts. The entire thing was his idea, and he's been adamant in his role in it as leader despite protests from the other nobles and the Central 46."

"That's just disgusting that anyone would be opposed to an organization that helps people, but I'm kinda surprised to hear a noble is behind it all, no offense Takimo." Ichigo said to the elderly captain who still had his gentle smile on.

"I'm different, you seriously haven't figured that out by now? How long have you known me?" He joked with well-meaning mirth.


	7. Chapter 5: The Night Before

Bleach: Edge of Reason

Chapter 5: The Night Before

As dinner was being prepped at the Takimo Estate, Rukia took the opportunity to check in at her family's own property nearby. She found her brother by the koi pond in the backyard. He sensed her arrival and addressed her first.

"Welcome back, Rukia. I understand that your captain is doing well?"

"Yes, brother, thank you for allowing me to opportunity to spend a night at his estate with Ichigo." Rukia bowed in respect.

"About that, Rukia, we need to talk. About the boy that is, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya was using his typical emotionless tone. Rukia was worried, she knew her brother never approved of her relationship with Ichigo, but he hadn't done anything to actually break them up so far.

"Yes, brother. What about Ichigo?" She asked, trying to hide her concern. Byakuya turned to face her. His expression was serious and of blunt honesty. She knelt down to be eye-level with him at the edge of the water.

"The clan and I have been debating this back and forth for weeks, and I have to concede to their points, Rukia. You cannot be allowed to continue your relationship with the boy. He is not only not of noble lineage but he is a human from the World of the Living. By rule of noble law in the Soul Society you two cannot be together." Rukia couldn't help it. She felt her chest clench at his words. Her eyes were wide and began to glisten.

"B-b-but brother! Ichigo isn't just a human! He's a Soul Reaper like us! He's a hero who has saved my life and the entire Soul Society more than once already! Surely those facts count for something?" She was struggling on the verge of sobbing.

"They do not in this case, Rukia. If you continue your relationship the clan has made it clear of their intentions to hold a vote to expel you from the house and go to the Central 46 for further legal action against both you and him." Byakuya told her with a cold, expressionless look on his face, though his eyes seemed to suggest something he was trying to keep hidden.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Rukia…_ "

Rukia couldn't hold it in any longer and let her tears fall and her sobs escape her throat. She felt horribly ashamed for coming undone in front of her brother like this, it was disgraceful. However, the realization she was being forced to part from Ichigo hit her a thousand times worse.

"Brother… p-p-please… isn't there a-anything you can do?" She struggled to choke out.

"I'm afraid not, Rukia. Even as clan leader I must concede to noble law."

"I-I understand, brother… I think I need to be alone for a bit…" Rukia struggled to her feet.

Ichigo knew his girlfriend well enough to know when something was wrong with her. Her happy and cheerful mood she had before dinner was gone completely, and throughout the entire meal she appeared to be morose and dark, as if she was being possessed by a parasitic Hollow. Takimo had obviously picked up on her sudden change as well, but despite his coaxing she wouldn't reveal what happened to make her this way. He wasn't going to relent as he did after a while. He was going to find out what was wrong so he could comfort her and make it better as best he could, whatever it was. Takimo, despite his statement about not objecting to an intimate relationship between him and her, had given them separate bedrooms inside the estate's main house, likely out of a sense of some proper manners. Ichigo left his room and made his way to the one given to Rukia down the hall, but stopped just outside her door. He could hear what was going on inside, she was crying, really badly. Bawling her eyes out would be a better way to put it. Without bothering to knock he showed himself in, knowing she'd try to hide her sorrow and put on a straight face had he performed the formality. He saw her weeping into a pillow, face-down on the bed. He silently made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She was so deep in her despair that she didn't even seem to notice the sudden shift of the mattress with his extra weight, but she instantly froze as she felt his hand glide through her hair and his soothing voice in her ears.

"Shhh, Rukia, what's wrong? Come on, beautiful, you can tell me, right? Anything I can do for you I will." His words only made her cry harder.

"I… Ichigo… I'm sorry… I'm so… so sorry…" She wept into the pillow, only a faint mumbling escaping it. He heard her clear enough though.

"About what, Rukia? What do you have to be sorry for? Just let me hold you and you can tell me." He tried comforting her again, laying his head on the pillow next to her and softly kissed the side of her head. He nearly jumped when she abruptly turned to face him. She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot from the constant crying and her face was covered in the streaks of her tears. Her tremendous frown was the cinch though. He nearly felt his heart break in two at the sight of her in so much pain.

"Rukia… please tell me…" he croaked out.

"Ichigo… they are right… I can be with you anymore…" Ichigo felt his eyes widen as a shock ran down his spine from his brain. Had he just heard that unthinkable nonsense from her?

"What?! What do you mean, Rukia? You can't be serious! Who said that?! What's going on?!" He shot back upright as he bellowed in confusion, and fear.

"Ichigo, the law says we can't be together… and it makes sense… you may have Soul Reaper powers but you're still a human… you belong in the World of the Living with other humans. I messed up your life by bringing you into all this… you deserve a normal life in your world, free from the danger that comes with being with a Soul Reaper…" Rukia tried to reason with him as her tears kept falling.

"What kind of crap is that, Rukia?! Whoever the people are that put that garbage in your head are dumbasses! I don't want a normal life! I want you! Wherever you are is my world! You are my world, damnit! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Don't you still love me?" Ichigo wasn't having any of it. This couldn't possibly be happening. Rukia returned to her hard sobbing at his words. The despair in his eyes and face made her feel awful. She never wanted to do this to him, but she knew full well what her words were doing. She was breaking his heart.


End file.
